What About Us?
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Harry and Draco are lovers but duty forces Harry to break it off - what happens when Draco reacts a little unexpectedly? HP/DM Oneshot


**What About Us?**

Harry looked down at his lover as he shifted his position. His head was leaning on his hand and he lay there watching his lover sleep. In his opinion Draco Malfoy was the sexiest being in Hogwarts – hell even the world; sex with him was phenomenal and he was content. He didn't want to have feelings for Draco which could affect the end battle. Draco was just sex, he knew that. But what if he did have feelings for the blonde boy? Ha! That's rich...both boys knew it was nothing to do with feeling - just lust. Pure unadulterated lust. Besides even if Harry told Draco he had feelings for him Draco would only laugh at him. It wasn't worth discussing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Harry?' Draco shook him slightly.

'Mmph.' Came the reply.

'What is this we have?' Harry shook the sleep from his head as he rose himself to look at Draco.

'I don't know Dray….sex?' Draco visibly saddened. He shouldn't have expected more. Harry frowned. 'Why do you want it to be something else?' Draco looked him in the eye and Harry saw the pain he was trying to hide – unsuccessfully.

'Yes.' Came the whispered reply. 'I know it's only been a year…but….well….you see…. The thing is……….Iloveyou.'

'What?' Harry looked at him incredulously.

'I…erm…love you?'

'Mmmmmmm.' Came the reply and Draco felt his heart sink – why couldn't they talk about loving each other? Rolling over he fell into an uneasy sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Harry?' Draco shook his lover.

'Dray?'

'You'll never give up on me will you?' Harry sat up sharply.

'What makes you think that?'

'Well, just that you're the golden boy and have to save the world and I just worry that this is like some honeymoon thing and that you'll forget me and give up on me.' Draco buried himself in the duvet and Harry pulled it away.

'I won't give up on you if you don't give up on me.'

'Promise.' And so the promise was filled with a kiss and other things.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I'm sorry.' Was all Harry said whilst walking away. Draco crumbled to the floor and cried. Everything worth something in his life was gone. All because of Potter. He wouldn't give him up…not yet. He still loved him.

Harry wiped the tears away and stared at the mirror. His heart shattered into a million pieces as the image of the heart broken Draco Malfoy came into his head. He had to end it didn't he? He was the Golden boy destined to finish Voldemort and Draco was only another weapon the dark lord had against him and Harry didn't want to lose him. It was all out of Duty to the magical world. Damn that fucking prophecy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was turning 18 that evening and – courtesy of Dumbledore – they were allowed the great hall to celebrate in. He decided to come back to Hogwarts to celebrate his birthday as it was large enough, had free lodging and felt like home to him. The preparations were well under way with Hermione and Ron organising them. Harry just wished he still had Draco to celebrate with. It had been a month – and a hard one at that with Draco begging to be taken back and fights ending in tears. But he ploughed through it – just.

Midnight and the celebrations were well under way as the music pumped and everybody danced. As the song came to finish, Harry saw Draco take the stage. Frowning he stopped dancing and just watched as Draco started singing.

_Guess we been talking too long  
we know what we need  
separately..._

_You say the honeymoon is over  
I don't wanna push  
but what about us?_

_Its ringing in my head  
it's not what you say  
is what you have said_

_So.. What about us?  
What about love?  
What about saying  
that we'll never give up  
don't wanna blame you  
we're in danger  
So.. What about us?_

_Guess we been trying too hard  
we misunderstood  
what's good for us_

_I'm tired emotionally inside  
night after night  
we fight ´till we cry_

_I don't know what's wrong or right?  
is every word you say  
what's really on your mind?_

_So.. What about us?  
What about love?  
What about saying_

_When we love... we lie  
When we talk ... we hide  
Maybe I'm searching blind_

_I'm worn out  
Confused  
What are we? to you?  
What do we do when...?  
What do we do... when?_

_What about us?  
What about love?  
What about saying  
that we'll never give up  
don't wanna blame you  
we're in danger_

_So... What about us?  
What about love  
That's the one thing that we never discuss  
Don't wanna blame you  
We're in danger  
So what about us?_

By now Harry was standing in front of the stage with tears streaking his cheeks. He hadn't wanted to put Draco through so much pain and it made him hurt too when he realised he did love Draco even though he never told him. Draco stepped off the stage into Harry's waiting arms.

'I'm so sorry.' Was all Harry said before Draco captured his lips with his own.

'I know. I haven't given up on you – don't give up on me.'

'I won't, not again.' And so it was sealed with more kisses and dances and both boys forgot the upcoming battle as they lost themselves in each other's arms and each other's love.

**A/N Came as an inspiration as I was listening to John Barrowman's 'What About Us'**

**Reviews much appreciated! **

**WickedTorchwoodFan x**


End file.
